


Drabbles of Love

by WolfPrincess94



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, Het, Love, M/M, Mild PG-13 situations at the most, Multi, Slash, Will have more fandoms aded later as I come up with ideas, femme slash, fluff mostly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfPrincess94/pseuds/WolfPrincess94





	Drabbles of Love

The mopping demolition man was beginning to get on your nerves, he wasn't even drinking he was so depressed!  
"I'm a black, Scottish cyclops! What do ye' see in me?" You shake your head, taking his pouting face into your hands, placing several kisses on his full lips and chin. "Did you ever stop to think I might be into black Scottish cyclops's?" He still doesn't look convinced, you sigh releasing his face and standing up in front of him, your expression becoming severe. 

 

"Tavish! I love you, If I didn't I wouldn't be standing right here in front of you!" His pout lessens as he wraps his arms around you, nuzzling your forehead. "Hoonest and foor truly, lass?" He asks, you smile and nod, which in turn causes him to grin broadly. "Aye, but ah' love ye' even better in a kilt~" You copy his accent as the smile on his face turns flirty. "Aye' do ye' want me to put it oon?" You nod your head, licking your lips at the thought.


End file.
